Pranks for Nothing/Transcript
Here's the Transcript for the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles episode Pranks for Nothing. Pranking Piglet (One spooky evening in the Hundred Acre Wood Piglet was walking home in the dark) * Piglet: Oh D-D-D-Dear, this evening is not a very good idea for a small animal such as myself to be walking home in the dark. (Piglet hear a strange whoosh sound.) * Piglet: Yipe! What was that? (The whoosh sound past behind him again.) * Piglet: I should be brave. It's just my imagination playing tricks on me. I hope. (Piglet hear a eerie wailing sound he turn around and saw a Shadowy creature with menacing eyes appearing before him) * Piglet: Oh, d-d-dear! Deary dear dear! (Piglet ran for his life but the Shadowy appear right in front of him and flies up into the air with Piglet looking very scared the creature roar at him.) * Piglet: AAAH!!!! DON'T EAT ME!!! (But the shadowy creature turn out to be Rainbow Dash dressed in clouds and the tree bark laughing at him) * Piglet: (cracking one eye open) Rainbow Dash? * Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! harder (Piglet becomes annoyed by Rainbow Dash's prank.) * Piglet: Why did you do that?! You really scared me! I don't think it's very funny! * Rainbow Dash: Piglet. You're too easy. You're scared of everything. * Piglet: You know that's not true! * Rainbow Dash: Boo. * Piglet: Yaaaaah! (Piglet ran away back to his house leaving Rainbow Dash with the shrug.) Discussing about Rainbow's pranking (In Piglet's house Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures, Jiminy, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Jeremy the Crow came to discuss Rainbow Dash about her prank last night.) * Rainbow Dash: I mean, how could you not appreciate that? * Piglet: Because I don't think being scared is very fun! * Jiminy Cricket: Hmph! Listen Rainbow, you shouldn't scare Piglet like that last night! * Tigger: Yeah, even though I know not to do something like that if I thought it was funny. * Winnie the Pooh: You know Christopher Robin once said you can always pull pranks on some people and ponies you know if they can enjoy it or not. * Ziggy: You mean you wished they can. (The Vultures laughing) * Dizzy: Very funny. * Rainbow Dash: See? Everypony likes a good prank! They're just jokes! * Rabbit: Now, hold on a second Rainbow Dash, I don't think Piglet would have called us here today to talk about this if he thought it was funny. * Zazu: Besides. Everybody has things they like and things they don't. * Korra: And scaring Piglet is just mean. * Rainbow Dash: scoffs Mean?! * Asami Sato: Yes. What you did to Piglet last night wasn't very nice. * Mako: And a prank isn't very good if you're the only pony laughing. * Bolin: So why haven't you done your usual jokes in Ponyville? * Rainbow Dash: Well I am getting very tired pulling pranks on my friends back home. So I decided to pull some new ones someplace else. * Eeyore: Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good. * Zhane: Eeyore's right Dash. I don't think this is such a good idea. * Rainbow Dash: What?! Why not?! * Zhane: Because if you do jokes like that, you could get yourself in trouble. * Kronk: And Trust me. Whenever Yzma tells me to trick Kuzco to do something like that. I learn that the hard way. * Speed: Kronk's got a point. * Puffin: We just want you to be careful Rainbow Dash. * Jean-Bob: Indeed. But what if you try to do something that's really funny? * Rainbow Dash: And I can do funny. * Jeremy the Crow: We know you can. I guess the trick is making sure that your idea of funny matches someone you're pranking. * Rainbow Dash: giggle * Jeremy the Crow: If I ever get a prank something like cat sneaking up behind I be-- (Jeremy the Crow hears a meowing looks behind him seeing a cat right behind him.) * Jeremy the Crow: (screams and flies up) (The Vultures shouted in fear and flies up Piglet ceiling.) * Dizzy: Let's get out of here! * Buzzie: Give me room! Gang way! How did that cat get in-- * Tigger: Say, what do we have here? (Tigger picks up the toy cat making noise.) * Rainbow Dash: laughs Gotcha! (The Vultures looked at each other and looked angrily at Rainbow Dash laughing.) * Rainbow Dash: You have to admit that was funny! * Tigger: Pulling a cat prank like that? I don't think so. * Bolin: Yeah that was the worst trick I ever saw. * Rainbow Dash: What?! * Rabbit: Honestly, Rainbow Dash, I know you have good pranks in the past even if Pinkie Pie still enjoys them. But you still haven't learn a lesson about this at all! * Zazu: What we're trying to say is you should stop all this pranking at once! You are not willing to put forth the effort required to pull a prank that everybody can enjoy at all. * Jiminy Cricket: Sorry Rainbow Dash, but this is for your own good! We're not letting you go down that road again no siree! As the official conscience I can't allow you to do your pranks! * Rainbow Dash: Fine! If you guys want effort, then that's just what you'll get. (Rainbow Dash flies out of Piglet's house with a sinister grin.) * Korra: I don't think she understood what we meant. * Dizzy: I guess Rainbow Dash hasn't changed one bit has she? * Buzzie: No. So what we're gonna do? * Flaps: I don't know. Hey, now, don't start that again! Pranking Rabbit and Zazu (After the meeting at Piglet's Rabbit returns to his house to do his gardening and Zazu decided to help him out.) * Rabbit: Thanks for coming over to help me with garden today Zazu. * Zazu: It was my pleasure Rabbit. I always enjoy the way you organize your fruits and vegetables. * Rabbit: Well it's a shame Applejack couldn't come over and give me a hand or a hoof as she always say. I could use an extra help. * Zazu: Indeed, in any case let's get to work, it is a beautiful day after all. * Rabbit: Yes another glorious day of weeds, watering, and wheel barrowing, Just a sort of day to make your vegetables stand up and--Ah! * Zazu: sigh If it's crows again I'm going have to--Oh! (Rabbit and Zazu saw a giant carrot) * Rabbit: Oh my, oh my goodness! Oh my goodness gracious! * Zazu: Good heavens, I never seen a carrot this big before! * Rabbit: Zazu, I'm a genius a gardening giant! * Zazu: Hmm. I assume this is Dash's idea of a prank, which can only mean she's rigged some kind of booby trap to your garden. * Rabbit: Maybe you're right Zazu, we are pretty concern about Rainbow and her pranks. So for now on we are going to be--into the the hole in his garden AH!!! (Zazu watch Rabbit fell down in the hole.) * Zazu: Are you alright Rabbit? * Rabbit: Yes Zazu, I'm fine! * Zazu: Oh thank good--AH!!! (The giant carrot turn out to be a balloon and the air from it blew right towards Zazu and fell into the hole as well and landed right on Rabbit's lap as the balloon fell on Rabbit's head.) * Rabbit: What the...? * Zazu: A balloon trick? to angry face Rainbow Dash! (Rabbit and Zazu looked up to surface and see Rainbow Dash laughing) * Rainbow Dash: laughs Gotcha! Ha-ha! How's that for effort? (Zazu flies up to Rainbow Dash and give her the angry glare.) * Zazu: Rainbow, we already discuss this that you can't do anymore pranks! * Rainbow Dash: Well guess what Zazu? You guys asked for it. (Rainbow Dash flies off and Rabbit managed to climb out of hole.) * Rabbit: Zazu, I am not going to get mad. I AM GOING TO TEACH HER A LESSON!!! (Rabbit falls down again.) Pranking Team Avatar (Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami are just relaxing on the lake side of the Hundred Acre Wood. Korra is still thinking about Rainbow Dash going on a pranking care.) * Asami Sato: Are you okay? * Korra: Sighs. I'm just frustrated. I couldn't stop thinking about Rainbow Dash. * Asami Sato: I know what you mean, if she keeps up like this she going to get in big trouble. * Bolin: Hey come on, after what we're trying to say to her I'm sure she'll get tired of it. Right? * Mako: Bro, I don't think Rainbow doesn't understand the meaning of the word "tired". * Bolin: But still-- * Mako: Look I know we're all worried about Rainbow. So let's just forget about all this and try to relax for today. * Korra: a deep breath Yeah you're right Mako. Rainbow would know she would never try anything to prank us. I mean what can she do? * Asami Sato: something alarm. Uhh, guys... (Team Avatar saw a tidal wave coming their way.) * Korra: LOOK OUT!!! (Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami run for cover but too late the wave hit them and they got all wet. Korra saw giant boulder that causes the wave in the lake. They look up saw Rainbow Dash laughing claiming she was responsible for this.) * Rainbow Dash: Ha! Still think I'm mean? Gotcha! laughing Rock wave... (Rainbow Dash flies away.) * Korra: glared at the Pegasus. Ugh! Rainbow Dash! (Mako, Bolin and Asami share the same look.) A prank montage (Pooh return to his house.) * Winnie the Pooh: I hope Rainbow Dash doesn't get herself into trouble. the door knocking Come in. (The door opened turn out to be a punkin headed robot carrying the beehave with bees chasing Pooh around the house.) * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother! (Rainbow Dash watched from Pooh's window outside and chuckled.) * Rainbow Dash: laughs Gotcha! (Elsewhere Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock are having lunch when Rainbow Dash's hoof tabs on Ash turns around.) * Ash Ketchum: Huh? You need something Misty? * Misty: No. (Then Misty's shoulder also just got tapped and she looks around so did Brock when he got tapped then Rainbow Dash's hoof grabs Pikachu by the tail as it felt something was trying to grab it and unleashes it's thundershock.) * Pikachu: Pi? PIKACHUUU!!!! (Pikachu accidently shocked Ash, Misty and Brock along with their lunch until it got burned and fried then they heard Rainbow Dash laughing up in the air.) * Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! (In the Angel Grove Youth Center, Tommy Oliver was practicing his karate moves until slipped on something and hits the ground.) * Tommy Oliver: WHOA!!! (Tommy got up and notice he stepped on the banana peal that it made him slipped.) * Tommy Oliver: What the....? * Rainbow Dash: whistles (Tommy heard the whistle and looks up and see Rainbow Dash is responsible.) * Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! (In the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob was carrying a heavy cart full with the krabby patties and puts it down in the kitchen and opens it and notices that they are bricks in there.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait, those aren't the Krabby Patties. (He heard Rainbow Dash laughing and from the window and turns around and saw her claiming she switched the Krabby Patties with bricks.) * Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! (In Hakuna Matata Falls Timon and Pumbba are resting in the river when Rainbow Dash puts on her hyena costume and comes out the bushes growls at them.) * Timon and Pumbaa: screams * Timon: RUN PUMBAA!!! (Timon and Pumbaa ran for their lives until they tripped over and fell straight into the mud and Rainbow takes off her hyena mask.) * Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! (Rainbow Dash flies off leaving Timon and Pumbaa with their angry annoyed looks.) The Castle of Friendship/Meeting about Rainbow Dash's pranks (In Equestria, Twilight Sparkle walks back into her castle and Spike stands there nervously.) * Spike the Dragon: I had nothing to do with this. * Twilight Sparkle: What is going on here? (Twilight notices Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Tommy, Sora, SpongeBob, and the others are waiting for her in the foyer.) * Rabbit: Oh, thank goodness you're home Twilight, because we need to have a little talk! * Twilight Sparkle: A talk? I don't understand. What is going on?! * Korra: It's Rainbow Dash! She's on a pranking care again! * Kimberly Hart: She's been pulling off pranks on all of us! * Donald Duck: You said it! * Goofy: And look what she did to us! * Mr. Krabs: She scared away all me customers out of the Krusty Krab! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Rabbit: (He notices that he saw Tigger coming to the others in bandages) Oh no. Don't tell me it was-- * Tigger: That rainbow mane blue fur little pranking menace! * Rabbit: I knew it! What's she done now?! * Tigger: I can't talk about it Bunny Boy. Too humiliating! * - * - * - * Twilight Sparkle: * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ????? Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles Category:Transcripts Category:DisneyDaniel93